The  Akakawa
by lilaithia
Summary: Sakura, in a messed up state of mind, runs away and joins Itatchi, But Kakashi and the gang go to fetch her. KakaSaku with a little ItaSaku.
1. prologue to ch2

**Ok, this is the original three chapters that were already up, I merely put them all into one because they were so short… and I finally got Microsoft words so maybe it'll look a little bit better. I hope to start typing again soon… as soon as I unpack the notebook this was written in. and I'll upload each chapter separate at first and then combine them when, I have enough, to make it easier to read. Oh, and after trying for about half an hour to get this thing to look like it did when I typed it, I GIVE UP. If way this is typed looks stupid, blame FF.N for not allowing the change to take hold!**

A/N: I don't plan for this story to be depressing it will swing back and forth and eventually have a happy ending. I'm trying to make it a Kaka/Saku fic but it keeps leaning towards Ita/Saku so it maybe Ita/sSaku turn Kaka/Saku by the end. In this story Kakashi is in his early thirties and Sakura and the others are around 18 or 19.

Prologue: down the rabbit whole 

The dripping blood on the soaked wall was the only noise accompanying Sakura's heavy breath. She couldn't believe it... she was finally free! He was dead! And could never touch her again. Unfortunately before she could really rejoice she realized she had been the one to kill him...her own father.

"I-I...killed him..." Sakura whispered to herself, looking in horror at her hands stained in her father's blood. "N-n-no! I di...I didn't mean..." Sakura began to hyper-venalate. She couldn't believe she'd actually killed her own father. She was little goody too shoes. She didn't kill innocent..."B-but he wasn't an innocent. He a-attacked me! It was self protection!" She looked around at the blood. "Wasn't it?"

-Flashback-

Sakura, now a twenty-year-old anbu, had come home late after a hard, emotionally draining mission. Her father, like usual, had come home drunk. And, like usual...

-Flashback end-

"He...he tried to ... I HAD TO!" Sakura broke down. Her mind numb. She slowly stood up and left, staggering out the door. When she was outside she took a few moments before jumping the rooftops and heading towards the forest outside the city.

End /prolouge 

A/N: Ok, this is your only warning: I have yet to actually see an episode with Tobi and Deidara (...did I spell his name right?) So if they're a little out of character, it's not my fault. And this doesn't actually follow any time line from Naruto. Sorry in advance for misspellings.

Ch.1 deeper down the rabbit whole 

Itachi, Deidara and Tobi had been wandering around for a few months since the destruction of the Akatsuki by team Kakashi, and with help from Jiraya and Tsunade.

"I can't believe those brats destroyed the Akatsuki! Un." Deidara whined for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Even Tobi is tiring of Deidara's whining..." Tobi sighed as he began to lag behind. "Can't we rest for a while?" Tobi whined leaning against a tree. Itachi slowed, ready to give in, if only it meant a few minutes silence from all the whining, when he saw a flash of an un-natural pink color in the small clearing to the left. He held up a hand to silence his 'companions' as he jumped to inspect the off colored thing. His eyes widened a little when he recognized whom the un-natural pink belonged to. Her hair was matted and what was left of her tattered clothing was covered in dry blood. Her gasping breaths were slowly getting worse and she had a small kitchen knife stuck in her upper left leg. He could tell that, with the exception of her leg, most of the blood matting her hair wasn't hers. And the owner of the blood was probably the one who stabbed the knife in her leg. Itatchi, in morbid curiosity, decided to heal her in hopes of finding out what the young kunoichi was doing alone this far away from leaf half-dead.

"HOLD IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THAT... THAT... THING! UN." Deidara screeched in Itatchi's ear when he noticed the 'princess', as Tobi had nicknamed her. "Have you forgotten IT nearly blew me to the ends of the earth the last time we met!?! Un."

"Stop whining! I want to know what happened." Itatchi commanded. Itachi had decided he would learn everything he could about the little princess. After all, she was an interesting specimen. "He removed the knife from her leg and finished healing her. "And if she decides to attack us, we'll just kill her. After all she is alone this time."

"Tobi is curious too!" Tobi joyously jumped up and down while Deidara merely sulked a few, safe, feet away. "Wakey, wakey, Pinky-winkey!" Tobi practically yelled in Sakura's face when Itatchi finished. Of course Sakura's first instinct, being anbu, was to send a chakra filled punch flying directly into Tobi's gut. Deidara snickered as Tobi went flying past him, directly into a tree about four or five feet away.

"Ouchie!" Tobi whined, "Pinkey hurt Tobi!"

"Stuff it, whiney baby, un." Deidara smirked, cheering slightly from Tobi's pain.

However, after the punch sakura instantly came to her senses and jumped into a defensive stance. Itachi took a step forward and Sakura took a step back like a frightened animal.

"Sakura, look at me." Itachi said in his most commanding voice. Sakura looked fearfully into his red swirling eyes before falling into his arms in a dead sleep. Itachi merely threw her over his shoulder in a nonchalant manor and walked out of the clearing before jumping back into the trees. Continuing the interrupted journey. Deidara and Tobi just watched perplexed for a few seconds before realizing they were being left behind and quickly running to catch up.

End ch.1

I know I know its sooooo freakin short. But it's actually at least three written pages and the whole chapter two. it's also about 2am so my eyes are refusing to focus. Next time I'll try to start typing earlier and I'll put at least three chapters in one post. At least it'll seem longer that way. And hopefully it won't take me so long to remember to type the next chapter. The problem is I only have about six chapters written so far and I don't want to type them all and then get stuck with nothing.

A/N: Yes yes, I know, I've been spelling Itachi wrong... I'll go back and fix it later.

Ch. 2 Curiouser and Curiouser...

Sakura slowly came to that night with a curious Deidara staring down at her.

"I thought I blew you up..." Sakura deadpanned.

"You did un. I lived un." He said glaring daggers at her for the memory.

"Oh," She shrugged, "too bad." She sighed. Deidara paused.

"Haha, very funny un." He seethed.

"What is?" She replied coyly. This only succeeded in Deidara glaring harder.

"YOU BI-" "DEIDARA!" Tobi cut him off, glaring at the blond.

"You should never speak like that to a lady!" This comment caused the whole party, including Itachi, to pause and look at him as if he just grew an extra head. "What Tobi do?" He slightly whined while cringing away from their stares. Sakura couldn't help it. She slowly bean giggling before giving in and full out laughing. Deidara just stared at her, partially in amusement partially in fear she was finally going insane. Itachi just watched with little... actually no emotion, while Tobi joined in on the laughter before Deidara whacked him in the head.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked stopping her laughter.

"Almost to the safe house." Itachi whispered before throwing more wood into the fire.

"And I assume you wouldn't tell me near what village said safe house is even if I begged."

"No." He stated simply. Sakura just watched him for a few moments before it actually clicked that she was in unknown territory with three enemies. She quickly jumped up and went back into defense mode. "Sit down Sakura." Itachi sighed, and Sakura obeyed without question. "We won't hurt you unless you attack first. Now, would you like to tell me why you were in the forest covered in blood that obviously wasn't yours?" He asked with slight curiosity in his voice. Sakura bowed her head in obvious shame.

"I killed my father." She whispered almost too low to hear. "It was self defense. but I doubt the council of civilian will see it that way. He was a civilian and I was anbu. They'll see it as cold blooded murder." The group was quiet. Deidara and Tobi were shocked.

"You said it was self defense, what did he do?" Itatchi asked standing up and walking over to sit in front of her, beginning a staring contest to see who would give first.

-Hokage's office-the next morning.-

"Lady Tsunade? There's a woman here to see you. She says she's Sakura's mother" Shizune said waiting outside the hokage's door.

"What does she want with me?" Tsunade answered.

"She says it's something urgent about sakura."

"Fine, let her in."

"Hokage-sama..." Sakura's mother whispered when she was standing in front of the desk. "Please don't kill sakura It was self defense!" She began babbling, talking louder and louder. "He's never been that of a father and I know he's done... things to her. So-."

"HOLD IT!" Tsunade interrupted. "What the heck are you talking about?!" Sakura's mother looked around, starting to fear a mistake.

"You... you didn't know?" She whispered frightened.

"What didn't I know that would cause me to need to kill Sakura?" Tsunade nearly screamed beginning to worry about her disciple.

"I--it would be easier... to show you." Sakura's mother said walking out. Tunade becoming more suspicious followed grabbing Shizune on the way out.

-At Sakura's house-

Sakura's mom opened the door. "I'm not going near there. I've seen it once. That's enough for me." Tsunade and shizune looked at her questioningly before walking in.

End ch.2 

A/N ok, like I said, I just realized this chapter that I've been misspelling Itachi. If you notice anyone else's name is misspelled, please tell me.


	2. ch 3 to 6

EDIT: Sorry for the Gaara mispelling... I hadn't added the correct spelling to my spell check yet. It should be fixed now.

_I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of crazy crap has been happening and between my mom getting sick, my grandmother dieing, me getting sick, and acquiring the wonderful gift of Anxiety attacks which make me have asthma like breathing symptoms and sometimes feel like my whole body is going numb, I really haven't felt well enough, or had the time to update. But I plan on at least trying to update every month. As long as I don't get writers block… which also happened, LIFE SUCKS, but is getting better. AND thank you for your wonderfully nice and helpful reviews!! _

CH. 3 Bloody Revelations

The first thing they saw was the blood-covered walls, then the pieces scattered across the floor. Tsunade ran back out to Sakura's mother.

"What's going on here!?"

"She… killed him," She whispered "I know for a fact it was in self defense though! The things he's done to her… I couldn't stop him… But she could, DID!" Sakura's mother's whispers began to die down as a crazed look appeared in her eye.

"What… what did he do to her?" Shizune whispered.

"I… don't know everything, but… I know for a fact he… beat her. And… I think… maybe… raped… her…" As Sakura's mother fell the ground in tears Tsunade saw red and poofed (A/N: I don't know the proper term) herself back to the Hokage's office, sending messages to Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi. The four arrived soon with Jiraiya in tow due to the fact that he was in the middle of "training" Naruto.

"What's this all about Tsunade-chan? I was going to teach Naruto here a new technique."

"That'll have to wait, Sakura's run away." She continued quickly, ignoring the outbursts of 'WHAT' "If I'm correct, she's in an unstable mind set. I want you four, Jiraiya may join if he wishes- so that he may continue Naruto's training, to go retrieve her. I don't have all the facts but I know her father was … abusive. I'm unsure for how long so I don't know how bad off she'll be. It is assumed, at the moment, that due to the stress of her last mission and her father attempting… 'something' her mind was pushed too far and she… for lack of a better word, butchered him." The five in front of her stood in horror.

"Shizune is sending scouts, most of the other rookies, to find her. The second they send word back we will contact Kakashi. I expect you all to be ready by then! At that point the other rookie nine will become your backup, dismissed!"

"Hai!" They chorused, including Jiraiya who was in one of his oddly serious moods.

**Ch. 4 Acquiescing to the request of the Devil.**

Itachi had tried all night to get Sakura to crack. Unfortunately he was out of luck.

"Do you believe you will be seen as a missing-Nin?"

"…Yes." Sakura whispered, her head down in shame.

"Then you shall join us." Itachi stated with no room for argument.

"Why? What are you doing now?"

"Having fun!" Tobi squealed.

"Looking for a new job." Deidara grumbled whacking Tobi's head again.

"Why don't you just re-create the Akatsuki and give it a new reason?" Sakura supplied standing to look around.

"What purpose could we possibly have?" Itachi implored.

"…Nin-for-hire?" Tobi offered. The others looked at him as though he had grown an extra head. "What? The villages can do it, Why not us? We're better than them anyway!"

"Wow!" Sakura was the first to speak. "And here I thought he was the idiot." Deidara went to Tobi and poked him with a stick. "Who are you? And where's the real Tobi?"

"Hahaha! Dei-chan funny!" Tobi squeal-giggled.

"Dei- WHAT!" Deidara screamed. Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Deichan, It means he likes you!" Sakura smiled happily at her deduction.

"I don't want him to like me! I WANT HIM DEAD!" Deidara screamed the last bit, stalking off. Sakura turned to Itachi.

"What about Akakawa?"_(Akakawa bloody river)_

"Eh?" Itachi looked puzzled… or pissed Sakura wasn't quite sure which.

"Well, if we become Nin-for-hire we'll need a new name since Akatsuki is already infamous." Itachi looked thoughtful…

"Why Akakawa?"

"Because it was created when I joined, and you found me BLOODY and in a clearing near a RIVER."

"I suppose it works…" He stated before walking off to their previous destination. "Lets go, Tobi, fetch Deidara."

"Deidara!! Were leaving!!" Tobi yelled.

"How, exactly have you NOT been caught yet?? Sakura mumbled feeling the ringing in her ears from Tobi's yell.

_Kakashi and team_

"It's been decided that this mission be ranked S. Our teams code name while on this mission is Oukaryoushi. _(Ouka cherry blossom and Ryoushi hunters)_Any questions?" Kakashi looked at the group. "Good, lets go." They took off through the forest as Kakashi explained that the last place Sakura had been seen was headed in the direction of Sand village.

_A/N: ( ) Is me breaking the Japanese words apart and telling you the English translation. In my world it's become a fashion statement for female Anbu to get their tattoo around their belly button instead of on their arm. And to lighten the mood, today's wonderful mental image is Deidara, Tobi, Itachi and Sakura at a tea party (appropriate dress required…hmm, would Deidara be in a dress or a tux…hehehe) …man, now I really want to see this drawn Kaori Yuki style…_

Ch. 5 Cure through Poison

"So… **This** is your safe-house?" Sakura said looking at the rundown… shack, for lack of a better word. Itachi just walked passed her

"Tobi liked the last one better…" Tobi mumbled like a child.

"And it's Tobi's fault we had to move!" Deidara snapped, slapping the back of Tobi's head.

"How was Tobi to know blondie was a tracker Anbu?" Tobi defended.

"Uhm, maybe the GIANT ANBU SYMBOL **TATTOOED****TO HER GUT**?" Deidara sarcastically pointed out. Tobi just sulked while Sakura watched in amusement and giggled.

"Sakura, follow me." Itachi commanded, walking up the stairs. Sakura looked at Deidara and Tobi, who nodded, before she followed. "You will stay upstairs at all times unless accompanied by one of us. We will come get you for every meal. There is a bathroom at the back of this hall," he said pointing to the end of the hallway. "The first door on the right is Tobi's room. Next to it is an indoor training/meditation room. Across from Tobi's room is Deidara's room. Next to it is your new room followed by my room. Their will almost always be one of us up here, so if you need anything find us. The downstairs area and basement are filled with traps. So, unless you wish to die, stay upstairs.

_Next day, Kakashi and team in Sand_

"Kakashi sensei! Where are we going?" Naruto yelled

"We're going to find Gaara-san" Kakashi answered. At Naruto's questioning look Jiraiya filled in,

"We're going to need help finding their safe-house without scaring them off in the process."

"Oh, Naruto stayed quiet the rest of the way.

_A/N: And sorry in advance if this looks weird but FFNet won't keep all the Italics, bold, underlines, or symbols from the version Microsoft word I'm using and even gets rid of some of the spacing._

Ch. 6 Rebirth through a not-so-evil evil

_Akakawa hide out, a few days later_

Sakura woke around noon to someone banging on her door.

"What ." Sakura whined, still half out of it.

"May Tobi enter?"

"Sure, why not." Sakura mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Tobi suspiciously poked his head in and looked around the room. Deciding it was safe to enter he stepped up to the side of Sakura's bed.

"Here!" Tobi said shoving a fresh picked bouquet of various roses, dandelions and tiger-lilies into her face.

"Uhm… Thanks… I guess." Sakura mumbled sitting up and taking the flowers before sneezing.

"They're your home welcoming gift!" Tobi squealed in joy. "Deidara was going to fix up your room but Itachi told him it would be pointless. If we had to leave we couldn't take it with us."

"What are you doing?" Itachi murmured in the doorway. Tobi yelped and ran out of the room. "I brought you lunch, Deidara tried to wake you for breakfast but you kicked him in the gut so we left you alone." Sakura blushed, slightly remembering that odd shadowy figure she thought was a dream.

"Hehe, oops?"

"Whatever, just a pre-warning, Deidara and Tobi have been bored since the Akatsuki, so , as payback they've crowned you their… Princess." Itachi said, disgust dripping off the last word. Meaning they will begin to fawn over you like a little doll for the rest of your stay with us, or until we manage to actually start the Akakawa. Deidara will want to re-decorate everything you own, probably become your personal hairstylist, god only knows where he got his license, and 'teach' you how to wear your makeup. Whereas Tobi has taken up sewing since the Akatsuki dispersed, therefore he will be wanting to re-create your entire wardrobe. Granted Deidara is the self-proclaimed artist designing said clothing." He said disgusted. Sakura just blinked a few times before laughing.

"Y-you're ki-kidding, right?" She managed to say through her laughing fit.

"No." He said emotionlessly, before leaving.

"Hehe…" She nervously giggled. "Well, at least I know the attitude is just part of the Uchiha family traits."

_Kakashi and team_

"Yo, Gaara!!" Naruto yelled when they finally spotted the Kazekage. And he was, of course, whacked on the head by his senseis. "What was that for!?"

"You don't speak to the Kazekage that way Naruto!" Kakashi murmured harshly in his ear.

"Granted this is the brat that actually gets away with calling Tsunade old… anyone who can get away with calling that woman old can get away with a lot." Jiraiya whispered to Kakashi.

"True," Kakashi sighed, having no choice but to agree with the sanin.

"I hate to intrude," Gaara interrupted. "But weren't there supposed to be two more in your party?" The three of them looked around.

"What the…" Jiraiya whispered before turning to Naruto. "What did you do kid?" He asked accusingly picking Naruto up by his shirt collar.

"M-m-me? I didn't do anything!"

"Kakashi!" They turned to see Sai and Sasuke walking toward them.

"Where did you two wander off?!" Kakashi glared.

"The lady who runs the inn we stayed at last time we were here stopped us." Sai began.

"She asked how Sakura was doing. When I told she'd gone missing," Sasuke started before Sai took over

"She said she just saw her the a few days ago. She said she looked real weak and was being held up by a gentlemen with black hair and red eyes wearing a black cape with red clouds."

"ITACHI!!" Sasuke growled.

"From the rest she told us, we figure Itachi has taken Sakura under his wing and they are most likely living in a safe house near here." Sai finished before Sasuke could go on another Itachi rampage.

The group looked at them for a moment before Gaara spoke up. "That gives us a place to start searching. I'll send a tracker team in every direction. You five may rest at my place until we get word back. I will tell you the second she's been spotted.

_A/N: Finally, finished. And I only have …maybe three chapters pre-written and ready to be typed so it might be a while before I update again. Hopefully nowhere near as long as last time. And sorry for any insanity but I no longer have an ending to this so I'm basically just making it up as I go (At least I nixed the idea of the Dei/Tobi/Sakura tea party)… and I have no idea how or even if Sakura will actually end up with Kakashi… So, question to all who still read this: Should I _

_**A ) Give up on the Kaka/Saku ploy and just make it Ita/Saku**_

_**B) Kill off Itachi so Sakura can be with Kakashi**_

_**C) Let Itachi live but make something happen so Sakura ends up with Kakashi**_

_**D) Make it an insane Ita/Saku/Kaka pairing (in which case my brain will spew insanity)**_

_I would greatly appreciate your input on this little issue._

Bye bye

Lilaithia.


End file.
